


Sheep Satan

by Rocketman23



Series: BATIM prompt drabbles [14]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, implied sheep slaughter, its kinda fluffy, theres a lot of mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 03:52:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14560278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: Joey summons Satan, or is it a sheep?





	Sheep Satan

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: "well, i'm sorry i summoned Satan"

It was midday and the sun beat heavily through plump clouds of white, the sharp rays unrelenting on the people below it. People either ran for shade or basked in the heat, their skin reddening within a few moments. In the studio however, it was completely different. Interns and professionals alike, swayed with the sweltering heat, almost like a zombie but moaning for water. The toons themselves were experiencing the hot weather, if the small drops of ink dripping down their forms were anything to go by. Bendy was whining more than usual too. Especially to Henry, the most determined of the animators and more skilled. Sat at his desk and holding the burden of the heat away from his mind as he punched out sheet after sheet of drawings, ignoring the shrill voice that popped from one side of his head to the other. Alas, when a droplet of his own sweat and the constant nattering of Bendy became too much for Henry, the animator turned and asked “what?” in exasperation.

“Ugh, finally! Ah’ve been tryna tell ya Joey ain’t come outta his office and give us poor toons (mostly me) ink popsicles!” Bendy wails. 

“That so?” Henry asks and leans back on his chair, noticing a damp patch on his shirt. He cocks his head at the usually jovial toon and listens to his complaints.

“Yeah!! He said he was gonna be done soon but tha’ was ages ago!!” Bendy throws up his arms, ink splattering everywhere. 

“I’ll see what’s keepin’ him, need to take a break anyhow” henry coolly states, wiping at the droplet of ink on his trouser leg and smiling at Bendy’s overjoyed face.

“Ya will?? Ah golly, thanks Henry!” Bendy gleams with joy, hugs the animator and speeds off to tell the other toons that the promised popsicles would be here soon. He’d probably gloat too. 

~~0~~  
Henry makes his way to Joey’s office, saying hi to a few co-workers passing by and noticing the general lack lustre mood. He couldn’t blame them, it was pretty hot in here, and maybe he should mention getting some fans or air conditioning to Joey?

He arrives at his destination and knocks once on the wooden door. No response, he knocks again. Henry sighs, knowing there to be trouble on the side but pushes the door open anyways.

 

“Joey?” Henry questions. A sound catches in Henry’s throat, crawling back down his throat and wanting to refuse questioning his friend/ boss’s ‘habits ‘and forgets about the ink popsicles. See, Joey was infamously known (within the studio of course) for practising rituals and drawing symbols everywhere (after the last conversation though, the studio crew managed to convince him to stop), hence why his usually pristine walls were littered in an array of symbols. But this isn’t why Henry is currently stood in his boss’s doorway, hand dragging over his sweat covered face. 

“Ah, henry! Th-this isn’t what it looks like!” Joey finally notices the overworked animator and upon being found doing the one thing he probably shouldn’t be doing, gives a sheepish grin and stands in front of the precariously stacked books and pentagrams littering the floor. He stretches his arms wide, the cuffs of his sleeves dripping with ink and blood, trying to hide his handiwork. 

“I can still see the pentagram Joey” Henry deadpans, stepping slightly into the room, scattering papers over the floor. He huffs a sigh, why couldn’t his friend just be normal? Why did he have to deal with his kookiness? He screams internally, though he outwardly gruff’s, “that better not be your blood”, he raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms. A classic move he’d use on the toons when they make trouble. Sweet Jesus it was everywhere. Where did he even get that much blood??

“o-oh no, it’s not mine! Its sheep blood!” he happily complies, his teeth seemingly unbearably bright in the barely lit room, “though using human blood may have worked better…” he mutters. 

“Don’t use human blood” Henry scolds, stepping past Joey to inspect the pentagram. There were candles on each of the points, it gave the room a creepy glow, and then probably 3 sheep’s worth of blood. There were trails of blood leading all around the room. It. Was. Everywhere. The floor would be stained. Henry did not envy Wally. 

“You’re not gonna ask where I got the sheep blood from?” Joey asks. Like a child, he wrung his hands together and looked to the side, pouting slightly. 

“I don’t wanna know!” henry sighs out. “You got rid of the corpse right?” praying there was only one. 

“Of course!” Joey says as he pushes a stack of books with his foot to hide the white fluff sticking out from behind his desk.

“Right…” Henry drawls, “I ain’t bailing you out again if Wally goes crazy on ya” 

“It’ll be fi-“Joey begins but is interrupted when a loud squelching noise can be heard to the side of them. Upon further investigation and some half assed “it’s probably nothing” from Joey, Henry finds a medium sized goop monster. It kinda looks like a sheep. All fluffy round the edges and with curled horns. Then again…

“You might wanna grab it, come to think of it” Joey supplies, moving some books and loose papers around, knocking a bowl of blood over in the process. 

“And why’s that?” Henry once again drawls, reaching a hand out to grab the strange creature, wondering if his hands would just sink through the mass or find some purchase. Before he can grab the sheep like creature, it makes a noise between a hiss and a baa, passes through the wall and disappears. 

Well, fuck.

“Because I summoned Satan?” Joey smiles broadly, clearly pleased at summoning a demi god of all things. 

“You what??” Henry spins on his heels and glares at Joey.

“Well, not actual Satan but I got it pretty close. You saw those horns!!” Joey says, waving his hands in the air as if to swat at a fly. As though it wasn’t a huge deal. Joey notices Henry’s piercing glare and shrinks in on himself a little, maybe even feels just a tad guilty for the hell the studio is about to go through. 

“Well, im sorry I accidentally summoned Satan” Joey muses, avoiding Henry’s gaze.

“You don’t sound sorry” Henry says, running his aching hands through his sweat slicked hair. It was like dealing with a child. A child capable of summoning and cursing and just all manners of annoying black magic. 

Joey sticks his tongue out and Henry has to roll his eyes. He only did this to Henry, acted like a child and dragged him into his messes. The rest of the studio knew him as a strict boss and fanatic of the dark lore. Henry envies everybody in that short moment. 

“Fix it” Henry states, his eyes never leaving Joey’s and in kind the older man looks back, determined not to lose this fight and his ‘creation’. 

“Maybe I don’t wanna” Joey snarks.

“Joey” Henry tries softly.

“C’mon henry, you saw it! It looked pretty cool this time around!” Joey tries to get Henry to see how awesome this scenario was but by the looks of was failing.

“Joey, it’s literally a knockoff of Satan you have no idea what it could do!” Henry tries again, pointing out the open, gesturing the studio and most likely, the world.

“So, let’s sit back and watch! And it totally looks like Satan” an impish smile replaces Joey’s usual sombre expression. 

“It looks more like a sheep if you ask me but you need to get rid of it. Now!” Henry is not up for discussion on what the creature actually is and wants more than anything to walk straight out of this hell of an office.

Joey momentarily gasps before silently whispering to himself “sheep Satan…” his eyes twinkling with joy. 

Henry sighs, pinches his nose but before he can say another word on the matter a loud clang can be heard. And then another. The floor shakes and dust falls from the ceiling. A shrill whine and a sound eerily close to a “baa” but with a deep rumble to it can be heard. Then silence permeates like the heat of the day and Henry glares further at a beaming Joey. 

“See? It stopped-“Joey is quickly interrupted, a chorus of “JOEY!!”’S being heard from all directions of the studio. 

“Oh boy” Joey mumbles, “I-I’ll go and fix it…” he sadly says, pointing out the door as if he needed Henry’s permission to do so. Henry nods, pleased this mess would soon be fixed but the relief doesn’t last long as Joey catches the cuff of his sleeve and asks “help me?” 

Henry inwardly swears, “Fine, but if I get a single drop of blood on me, you are dealing with Linda’s wrath” 

“That’s fair” Joey swallows his fear of his friend’s wife and makes for the closest sound of screaming, Henry not far behind. 

~~0~~

The studio is empty and devoid of any human life, everyone going home after almost being eaten by a sheep, Satan thing. Wally is the only man left, having to clean up the aftermath that Joey’s little creation left behind. He walks up to his boss’s office, having been ordered to clean the room at the end of the day. He holds out on the hope that it wasn’t as bad as some of the interns had told him. The smell of rotting flesh and dried blood telling him that wasn’t so. 

He braves it and opens the door, letting it swing wide, sending loose bits of paper awry. He was met with an ungodly sight. Blood was coated on literally everything, paper and books were stacked at precarious angles and dripped ink. He spotted the fluffed up coat of a sheep behind the desk. And then there was the pentagram. 

In a most drama queen like fashion; Wally lets the broom and mop in his hands fall to clatter on the ground, sticks his nose in the air and shouts “im outta here!!” 

Bendy watches Wally from afar, a cold and much needed ink Popsicle in hand, his other trying to stifle the giggles from the janitor’s outburst. What a doozy of a day huh?

**Author's Note:**

> heya!  
> if you liked this fic please leave a kudos and comment!  
> see you next fic!


End file.
